Doubts of the Hanyou
by QueenKelina
Summary: Inuyasha awakens after a Moonless Night to a surprising discovery that has him beside himself and questioning things.


The past two weeks Inuyasha and Miroku had been away slaying demons in a village to the north. The night before the pair left, Inuyasha and Kagome sent Shippo to Kaede and Rin's so they could spend an evening alone. Suffice it to say that neither one actually slept the whole night. Inuyasha and Miroku left at dawn the following morning with some supplies for their journey, each man wishing his own wife(and in Miroku's case, the children as well) to be safe while they were away.

Miroku and Inuyasha returned home from the north just as the sun was setting on the Moonless Night. Inuyasha walked in to his home a human, greeting his beloved Kagome with a kiss. The two had dinner and talked until the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Normally Inuyasha wouldn't sleep on his human night, but the long journey and Inuyasha's insistance to get home before the Moonless Night wore him out. He also was glad that he was finally home and could cuddle with the beautiful miko who chose to spend her life with him.

The sun was barely peeking above the trees when Inuyasha woke up. There was an unusual scent in the air that he didn't quite make out in his current state of consciousness. He laid there next to Kagome for a few minutes, taking it in before he realized what the scent meant.

The scent meant two things. First, it meant that the Moonless Night was over and he'd regained his demonic powers. The second had him bolting from the hut and straight to the Goshinboku.

He sat at the Goshinboku for hours deep in thought. Shippo had been wandering the forest when he spotted Inuyasha. He kept pestering Inuyasha, asking what he was doing with the odd look on his face. Inuyasha finally got the little kitsune off his back when he delivered a punch to his head and told him to mind his own business.

Shippo returned hours later with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome in tow.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you today? You've been avoiding everyone, especially me," Kagome stated.

"Keh, it's nothing. Can't a guy think around here?" Inuyasha asked brashly.

"Do you really expect any one of us to believe that lie, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"It's not a lie!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"If it isn't a lie, then why are you fidgeting and why are your ears twitching? They do that EVERY time you lie," Sango said.

Inuyasha broke down.

"Am I good enough? Do I deserve this? What if I fuck up EVERYTHING from now on? I have so many questions that I need answers to. Who can answer them? I need to KNOW, Inuyasha frustratedly voiced.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat down. "What brought this on, Inuyasha?"

"I fell asleep last night as a human. When I awoke this morning with my demonic power, you smelled the same, yet different, Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Different how?" was her reply.

"You're, um, uh...you'repregnantKagome," Inuyasha stammered out.

"Wait, what?!" everyone exclaimed.

"You can tell that just from smell?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and I probably would have known sooner had Miroku and I not been away with us returning on the Moonless Night," explained Inuyasha.

"In fact, Inuyasha was how Sango and I found out about the twins and our son," Miroku said.

"I still think I'm going to be a shitty father," muttered Inuyasha.

"Parenting isn't a black and white matter. No two children are alike, so it's always a learning experience," Sango wisely stated. "We will even be around to lend a hand with anything. After all, what is family for?"

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed lovingly. "You are good enough, and you deserve to be happy. It's my every day wish for you. It has been for years. I have the same doubts as you now that I know, but who wouldn't? Besides, Sango and Miroku have offered their help, so it's not like we are going to be all alone in this."

Kagome takes Inuyasha's hand and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Please don't worry about anything without telling me. I'm here for you. I always will be."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Now how about we head home? It's getting late and I've missed you all day," Kagome said as she stood up, gently pulling Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha stood up and hugged Kagome. "Yes, let's go home."


End file.
